Copy This, Copy That
by Cookiemonster4Luv
Summary: When the Pretty Committee leaves BOCD, the go to a new school. But will a clique will similarities to them stop them from reigning?
1. Description

**Massie Block:** This alpha has been relocated to a new school. Ready to take it head on. But soon faces a challenge worse than Spaghetti flavored lip gloss. A new alpha, who might just rein over/

**Alicia Rivera:** This Spanish beauty isn't going to let her clique down. With so many cute boys on her side, they are sure to win this feud, but how will she cope when she finds out a PC member is really on the other side?

**Dylan Marvil:** Marvilous Dylan Marvil, is still on with her diets, but hates exercising, but finally, will someone making fun of her make her snap once and for all?

**Kristen Gregory:** Scholarship Kristen, still is poor. But this soccer chick won't let that stop her. But when someone finds out her secret, will she risk everything to stay in the PC?

**Claire Lyons:** Sweet innocent Claire. Is in TOTAL love with her mixed eyed boyfriend, Cam Fisher. But when a new guy starts to steal her heart. She needs to choose. Follow her heart. Or follow Massie?

_**Introducing...**_

**Annaleigh McRichards:** This horseback riding expert is total Alpha, but when a new clique comes, and tries to destroy her, it turns into something more than a little bit of innocent horseplay...

**Tiffany Haler:** Tiffany, oh Tiffany, where art thou Tiffany. This drama mama, won't put up a fight when a new gossip girl comes to town. WIll she try to steal Miss. Haler's spotlight?

**Courtney Simms:** This sporty chick is everything any athlete wants to be, but when she finds out a certain scholarship girl's secret, will she help her, or will she take power, and socc-her?

**Leslie States:** Her mom is a reality TV show host, and she gets all the celebrity gossip. But this strawberry blonde, won't let a certain redhead, steal her food, or her mom's show...

**Jasper Biersack:** Annaleigh perfect boyfriend, with his dark hair, and bright eyes. He is totally in love with her, but when a amber eyed bitch tries to threaten his girl, he ends up being wrapped around her finger.

**Ryan Livvs:** This cute spanish exchange student is drawn between two gossip girls. Will her choose the right one? Or get kissed, then dissed.

**Zach Maniers:** This basketball pro, loves soccer babes. But has a little secret of his own. Will another girl's money background bring them together. Or tear them apart?

**Colton Zone:** This ginger isn't on the lookout to "Rule the school." Or fall in love. But when a beautiful redhead comes into his life. She might just change is thoughts.

**_The Clique:_**** The only thing harder than getting in, is leaving...**


	2. Alpha Time

"Rate me!" Said Claire. She was wearing a yellow Alice+Olivia headband, a ruffled gray Ralph Lauren t-shirt dress, black leggings, and a pair of golden, mustard colored Jimmy Choos. Her hair white blonde hair was pulled into a low side ponytail.

"Gawd Kuh-laire! You look like a bumble bee." Chortled Massie..Claire put her head down in disappointment. She thought she looked HAWT.

"But, since the clothes are designer, I give you a 7.5. You were so close. of walking behind us for the rest of the day." A smile smile crept its way onto Claire's Makeup plastered face. Massie said she looked ah-dorable. Claire thought she looked like a clown. But she had to do what Massie said, or she would be entering this new school, all by herself.

"My turn!" Kristen said excitedly. She was modeling a turquoise tank top with a white cropped blazer on over it. She has on some white skinny jeans and has on some turquoise flats. She has a turquoise and white polka dotted headband and a turquoise necklace and bangles. Her hair was in a messy but sexy bun.

"I heart that outfit. 8.7 Since when did your mom let you wear designer?" Asked Alicia.

"The same time she let me get a tattoo. Never. I had to sneak my way past her this morning. Luckily. She was on the phone , so she didn't notice me."

"Nice. Okay. Its moi's turn!" Alicia had on a slouchy white Ralph Lauren halter top, a pair of True Religion cigarette dark wash jeans. Dark red pumps, and a black belt to go with her raven hair was down, and it hit a C-cups.

"Ah-mazing. Leesh." Exclaimed Massie.

"I give you a 9.5. Dylan's turn. " Dylan Marvil was sporting a black micro mini, with dark pink leggings, a dark gray silk cami, with a quarter sleeve black blazer. She is also wearing black ankle boots. Everyone looked at Dylan like they were saying. What the hell?

"Black is slimming!" Screeched Dylan.

"YOUR NOT FAT!" Everyone yelled. Dylan slid butt down in her seat, nibbling on a special K bar, as the silver Range Rover came to a halt.

"Alright girls. strut like you mean it!" Ordered Massie.

"But Mass"

"What Kuh-laire?"

"We forgot to rate you!"

"You don't need to. I already know I'm a ten." she was wearing a green Ruffled silk mini dress, her infamous Tiffany & Co. Charm Bracelet, and black Platform sandals with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Come awn girls! Even though our parents decided for us to go to a new school. It doesn't mean that we're aren't still the Pretty Committee, and we will rule!" They all silently clapped in excitement.

"Now come awn girls. Lets go!" They exited the range rover, and made their way up to the school to the beat of "When I Grow Up." By the PussyCat Dolls. When they reached the front of the school Massie's face filled with rage.

"Why isn't anyone staring at us!" She whisper-screamed.

"Maybe because of her?" Suggested Kristen. Massie slowing turned around on her heel. She gulped. Looks like there's an Alpha at this school. And its definitely nawt her!


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I would first like to say thanks for all the reviews that I got. I know its not a lot, but its a start, so thanks! :) **

**Second I am new at writing so I would really appreciate any reviews with constructive criticism so that I can get better. **

**By the way I got a review saying that I had the exact same plot from Girly x Girls and GlitterxGurls story "Apple-C" Anyways, I'm nawt copying, They just inspired me a little. Also, my story has a different plot later on and is going to be different than theirs. Sorry if I offended anybody. :( **

**Hopefully I can get a new chapter up soon, and if anyone has anything they would like me to add to the story, whether its a new character, or maybe someone in the story saying something specific. Just PM me so that I can add it. Because you all are helpful, and I would like all of you to be a part of this story. Thanks! **

** This is the Pancake saying, I heart you!**


	4. Done

Hey guys, sorry but I'm done with this story. I got bored with it. Sorry. I don't know why I even started to write it. Bye.


End file.
